Feather's From Heaven: Hire A Soul Whisperer
by Edward'sDreamCatcher
Summary: My life is anything but ordinary. I have to deal with arrogant jerks, wannabe models, and snotty nerds all for the sake of love. But I do it, because it is my only chance at seeing him again. Yeah, him. Suspender wearing, comic book loving, sweet talking him. Edward Cullen. The boy that I didn't even know was the man of my dreams. The boy that I can't seem to let go. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello everybody. I am back with something new. Its a little bit different, but still kind of similar to what I have done before. They do say to write what you know. Hope you guys like. Hugs and kisses xxx. ****Oh and disclaimer can be found on my profile.**

* * *

"Did you know that the king of hearts is the only card in a standard playing deck that does not have a moustache?"

I looked over at Ringo, who kept wringing his hands as he sat opposite me.

"Ringo, do you know what I like most about you?" He shook his head, and looked up at me with wide eyes. "The way you always manage to sound like a loser in every conversation," I said this with a little roll of my eyes.

"Hey, I'm not a loser," he shouted back at me. "How many people actually know that fact, huh?" He sat there and huffed, arms crossed over his chest. I studied Ringo; he was 6'1, wore thick black wire-frame glasses, and was as shy as a mouse. I know what you're thinking – the typical nerd. And that's not anything to be ashamed of because he is. Or should I say, was. Thankfully, I'd managed to finagle him out of his ill-fitting grandpa clothes and into the generic jeans and t-shirt, so he looked somewhat like your average high school kid. Now, if only he'd part with those hideous glasses.

But I digress, and this isn't about how he looks. No, that doesn't matter, because Ringo has a heart of gold, and the way he dresses shouldn't define who he is. I know how much pain it can cause someone when you judge them on how they look; I learnt that lesson the hard way. You see, when I was seventeen and stupid and obsessed with being liked, I hurt someone. Someone so pure and innocent, who should never have been subjected to my deception; I have lived with the guilt for as long as I can remember. But salvation has come in the form of Ringo. If I can help him, I can be one step closer to redeeming myself, and escaping this hell that is my existence. You see, they call me a soul whisperer, which I suppose is a correct term for what I do, and before I leave this planet called Earth, I am going to reach the soul of the one boy that I cannot forget; the love of my life, Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello lovely readers. Next chapter for you. Thank you to everyone who favourited and all that good stuff. I am doing happy dances right now. I would love it if you would review as well. You don't have to, it just helps me with improvements and what not.**

**EC4me - I hope I can keep you interested ;)**

**1918 Edwardlover - Here you go, more for you lol**

**MadiiLoves - woohoo. I am excited you're excited.**

** .Pixie - Thank you for such a beautiful review. I am framing it in my inbox ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or sexy Edward, but I do own the lovely character of Ringo. Can you guess the inspiration beind him?**

**hugs and kisses xxx**

* * *

"Ringo calm down, you're making me nervous and I parted with that emotion a long time ago." I spoke to Ringo softly, not wanting him to feel even more uncomfortable. We were in the library, sitting at our usual table. Ringo kept shifting in his seat, and I could see a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous is all. Are you sure this is the right time?" Ringo said, with a slight tremor in his voice. I took hold of his hand and cupped his cheek simultaneously. "Ringo, it's my job, of course I'm sure. Just be yourself, and stop fidgeting!" I slapped his hand lightly, and he immediately pulled away.

"Okay, stop hitting me. But I can't help it; she's never even looked at me before. Heck, I didn't even think she knew I existed until two months ago." Ringo complained. I did sympathise with him. You see, today is the day that Ringo will finally get a girlfriend, or so I hope. As a soul whisperer, it is my job to help my assigned people find true happiness. Ringo, being seventeen and a teenage boy, believes his happiness lies in having a girlfriend. Oh how naive the youth are of today. But, if that is what Ringo wants, that is what he shall get. I looked straight into Ringo eyes.

"Haven't I prepared for this moment for the last two months? You are a wonderful guy Ringo; you're smart, funny –"

"Handsome?" Ringo interjected in between my speech.

"Sure, why not? Loads of girls like that skinny weird type," Ringo frowned at that. This was not going to plan. I was supposed to be flattering him, not pointing out his faults. But I am a heartless bitch, so dishing out compliments is kinda difficult for me. "Look, all you have to do is assert yourself a bit more and you'll snag that princess. She is totally into you, trust me." I sat back with a smug look on my face as Ringo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you only know that because you eavesdropped on her conversation with Angela." Ringo smirked at me. A few weeks ago, I just happened to hear Ringo's soon-to-be girlfriend admit she thought he was cute to her best friend. Alright, so I was hiding in one of the stalls in the boys toilets, which just happened to be situated next door to the girl's. Being a soul whisperer has its perks, and one of them is acute hearing. Anyway, it worked in Ringo's favour.

"Shh, she's coming." I quickly sat up as Ringo looked towards the doors. There she was, Ringo's dream woman – Jessica Stanley. She was a petite girl, with hair the colour of honey and eyes as blue as the sky. She was pretty and sweet, and really cared about Ringo. She was one of those who didn't get pleasure in putting people down, and definitely didn't try to fit in with the popular crowd, the complete opposite to me when I was seventeen. I guess that's why everyone liked her, including Ringo. Our conversations mainly consisted of him describing how lovely she was or how she had the same pen as him. Ugh. I was close to tears many times.

She approached the table and said a timid hello to Ringo. I had to kick his chair to get him moving. He shot up out of it and pulled out Jessica's chair for her.

"So Ringo, what did you want to talk about? Was there something wrong with the biology assignment?" asked Jessica, while making googly eyes at Ringo. It made me want to gag. You see, I had a love hate relationship with Ringo. On the one hand, he was the most lovable little nerd I had ever met. On the other, his love life was getting more action than mine ever would, and I really needed to release some tension right about now. Yeah, I'm a horny bitch, sue me.

"Erm, no, it's nothing like that. I wanted to ask you something. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I've enjoyed spending time with you," muttered Ringo. He was looking down at his hands, and I could feel how scared he was. I cleared my throat, and he looked up at me. I nodded my head in encouragement and gave him a smile. He smiled back and straightened his shoulders. There was my boy.

"Jessica, would you do me the honour of having dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked her, shooting a little wink at in my direction.

"I thought you'd never ask Ringo." was her reply.

I gave myself an inner high five as I watched Jessica lean over and plant a big, sloppy kiss on Ringo's lips. Mission completed.

* * *

"So, she just kissed him, tongue and everything?" I turned to my companion, Lauren, who shot me a look that said she didn't believe what I was saying.

"Yep. He's just so adorable, how could she not. Plus, I knew she was waiting for him to make the first move, so it was really all about giving Ringo some confidence." I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen in front of me. I was watching a marathon of Glee. Even the supernatural needed some down time. I also had the biggest grin on my face; I hated Lauren; she was a moody cow who wore stiff collared shirts and dull brown trousers every day. She was such a grouch. The feeling was mutual, by the way. She was constantly annoyed at me because I was a much better soul whisperer than she could ever dream of being. I mean, this was my fourth assignment, and I've had a 100% success rate so far. While Lauren's flunked out of three of the four jobs she's had already. It's been six months since she's been here and she's already on parole. Some girls just don't have it.

"I hate you." Lauren spat at me and stalked off to God knows where. I was just glad she moved away from me. I wanted to bask in my glory of success. Who knew that being dead could work out so well for me.

I suppose I should really tell you what it is that I do exactly. You see, I was just your normal twenty something woman, albeit the most gorgeous one you'd ever meet - just kidding. I'm your typical plain girl; thick brown hair, dull brown eyes, and a non-existent chest. I was walking home from work with a spring in my step; I'd just landed a client who wanted to commission me for two necklaces, and handed me a cash advance. It was like fate had finally agreed with me, until I was hit by this douche that ran the light. That's not unheard of in this busy city of New York, but I did feel cheated by the guys upstairs; to have joy in the palm of my hand, only to lose it in an instance. Luckily, someone called an ambulance and two hours and one surgery later, I'm in a coma.

The weirdest part, I could see it all happening; me in surgery, me hooked up to the ventilator, me dead to the world. All as a ghost or spirit or whatever they're called. So there I am, in shock, when this old dude pops out from behind me.

"I am Aronius!" He proclaimed through a mist of smoke. "And I am your soul guardian." He looked at me pointedly, as if I should know what he was badgering on about.

"Excuse me, um, Aronius is it?" I snickered a little when I said his name. What planet did he think he ruled? "I'm not sure I understand you, or even care, but I have bigger problems right now – as you can see, I'm in the middle of dying." I turned away from him and pointed to my prone form lying on that bed.

"I am well aware of your situation, Miss Swan, and I have come to enlighten you on certain matters concerning your life, or afterlife, if you will." He laughed a little at his own lame joke. "If you would kindly follow me, we can speak about this in more detail in my office." He started to disappear, so I immediately latched on to him to keep him in place.

"How exactly am I supposed to follow you? I am a ghost, if I'm not mistaken, which kind of makes it hard to go through doors." I held up my hands, as if to prove my point. Being a ghost, I was a bit transparent. "And where the hell is your office?"

Aronius just smiled at me. "All you have to do sweetheart, is click your fingers, and you can go anywhere you want. Right now, I want you to get yourself to purgatory." He actually did disappear this time. I sighed. This day was just getting worse. I took one last look at my body; it was deathly pale and covered in bandages. I didn't know if I could trust this old man with salt and pepper hair and a crisp white lab coat, but I guess I didn't have any choice. Fingers at the ready, I clicked my fingers, and disappeared just as Aronius had only moments ago.

* * *

"Can you repeat that please?" I demanded as I sat across from Aro in his study. He had requested me to call him Aro; I was just pleased I didn't have to say that ridiculous name anymore. His study was full of dark oak and smelt like whiskey and cigarettes. Who knew that Purgatory resembled an old man's club.

"As a soul whisperer, it is your job to help five people find happiness. Do it successfully, and you shall be rewarded with eternal bliss. If, however, you do not mange this, an afterlife of pain awaits you." Aro explained calmly.

I stared at him. This was ludicrous. "This is ludicrous." I said out loud. "I'm just a jewellery maker who scored big until I was run over by some psycho, not a soul whisperer or whatever. Put me back!" I shouted. I was seriously getting a headache.

"Sweetheart, this is your chance to get back to earth. It is your chance to fix any past mistakes, atone for your sins and what not." He spoke in a knowing voice. "Don't tell me there is not anything you regret?" He raised an eyebrow as I shrunk down into my seat. He knew, of course he did. My one regret, the mistake I couldn't fix no matter how hard I tried.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I better have super powers or something."

* * *

So, that's how I ended up in this dilemma. I just hope this final assignment from Aro goes well. He told me it was the "deciding one", whatever that means. All I'm saying is Heaven better be worth it, otherwise I'm turning someone into a toilet brush.

I huffed and snapped my fingers, ready to face the new challenge.

Disorientated and a bit wobbly, I arrived at my destination. It was a neat looking building, on the corner of fifth and 101st. I assumed it was apartments, if the security man at the front desk was any indication. One of the perks of being a ghost was that I could make myself invisible at will – handy when you want to avoid dealing with people. I trudged up the stairs of the building after making my way past the front desk. The subject lived on the third floor, so it wasn't too bad. I needed the exercise anyway; it made me feel a bit more human. As I walked through the lobby, I felt a sense of unease. This was my fifth and final assignment. I had to make it work otherwise I'll never be able to ask Aro for his help. I need to assuage the guilt that's been eating me alive for seven years. I came to halt in front of flat 3A and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing_

I snapped fingers once, and ended up in what I assumed was the subject's bedroom. It was sparse, only a bed and a dresser made up most of the furniture, and a tiny desk looking thing was pushed up against the far wall by the door. It was small but clean, almost as if no one lived there. The wall by the bed was adorned with two pictures – more like drawings; some sort of comic, if I'm not mistaken.

_Hmm...I hope it's not a snotty kid again. I couldn't deal with those hormones._

As I was pondering the age of my subject, a door next to the dresser opened, filling the room up with warm air. The heat caressed my skin, made me feel giddy inside. A figure emerged through the fog, and I held my breath. This would be my subject. As they stepped into view, the breath I was holding whooshed out of me.

My subject was none other than Edward Cullen, and he was dressed in nothing but a towel.


	3. Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers. I know I haven't updated in such a long time, and that is definitely not like me. If you've read my other story, you know how quick I update. Unfortunately, several things have happened in my life recently that have left me in an unstable place. I had half of chapter three of this story written, but I cannot bring myself to finish it; my mind is just not in the right place. I am really sorry to disappoint everyone. Just know that I would never do it on purpose. I am in unfortunate circumstances right now, but I hope when my life starts getting easier, I can return to this story. I am so sorry to everyone, but I promise I will not abandon any of my stories. Thank you all so much for your support to me, I really appreciate it.


End file.
